fushigiyuugifandomcom-20200222-history
Priestess of Seiryuu
Title: The Priestess of Seiryuu (Seiryuu no miko) Opening theme: Itooshii Hito no Tame ni Ending theme: Tokimeki no Doukasen Nakago, one of the Celestial Warriors of Seiryuu, tells the emperor of Kutou that Miaka is the Priestess of Suzaku and Yui is the Priestess of Seiryuu. The emperor of Kutou then orders Miaka's arrest. The guards are fortunately distracted by the news of intruders in the palace, so Miaka and Yui are able to escape the hall and hide. The two girls then hide inside an old and dusty storage room with many kinds of things inside. Nakago then orders his guards to find Miaka and Yui, but to be careful not to harm Yui. Inside the storage room where the girls are hidden, Miaka and Yui exchange words and talk, then Miaka notices a scar on Yui's wrist and asks her what happened to her wrist, but Yui says it was just a coincidence or accident from when she arrived in the palace. (The truth of this incident is revealed in the next episode.) Outside the Kutou palace, Tamahome is fighting the Kutou Soldiers roughly and impatiently when Nakago arrives to face Tamahome. When Tamahome tries to assault him, Nakago is able to knock him out of the way. Chichiri then tries to help Tamahome by using his one of his paralyzing spells (Petrificus Totalus!), which enables Tamahome to get away, but Nakago quickly breaks the spell Chichiri cast and he and Chichiri battle. Back inside the storage room, Miaka then realizes that Nakago still has The Universe of the Four Gods with him. When Miaka and Yui are discovered by one of the guards who were sent to find them, Tamahome arrives and saves the both of them, and then Yui leaves them in the storage room to go get the Universe of the Four Gods scroll from Nakago for Miaka. Yui then arrives where were Nakago was and she tells Nakago that she is going with Miaka back to Konan, and Nakago corners her to a wall and gives her the scroll, but also asks if Miaka really cares so much about her as she thinks. Grabbing the scarred wrist, he tells her to remember what happened to her when she was inside the book for the first time. Back in the storage room, Tamahome asks why Miaka left him behind trying for to fool him by getting a bag of candy from her horse, but Miaka tells him that this was between her and Yui. Tamahome still refuses to leave Miaka alone. He asks her if he's only causing trouble for her, and he kisses her (for the first time, so Miaka is taken aback by the kiss). Tamahome then tells Miaka that he does love her, even if he is causing her trouble. Miaka tells him she loves him also and only pushed him away because she didn't want him hurt anymore and cause more trouble between the two of them. She also tells him she came back inside the book for him as they kiss once more (this time, Miaka willingly kisses Tamahome back). While they are kissing, a music box opens and plays a song. Yui, who is behind the door, had overheard everything in silent shock, and she surmises that Miaka only came back for the man of her dreams. She recalls what Nakago told her... She comes in with cheerfulness and saying they can leave now and go to Konan. Before the trip, she asks Miaka to go with her somewhere and tells Tamahome to wait outside, leading her into the Shrine of Seiryuu. Once they go in, Tamahome and Chichiri are unable to enter the Shrine of Seiryuu, barred by a forcefield. Inside, Yui reveals that she now hates Miaka and says that she will take Tamahome from her. Nakago then begins attacking Miaka, paralyzing her and almost crushing her. Yui then tells her something horrible happened to her when she entered the book, and how she was calling for Miaka to save her, but her help never came. Chichiri is then able to get through the forcefield just in time to save Miaka from being crushed against the door. Tamahome then, fortunately, breaks through the forcefield. Tamahome tries to get Yui to come with them to Konan, as Chichiri uses his hat to transport them to safety, but she says "no" and Miaka, unconscious, Chichiri and Tamahome leave Kutou. Category:Anime Category:Content Category:Media Category:Episode Category:Fushigi Yuugi Category:List of Episodes